Of HighFliers and PowerHouses
by Dark Kaneanite
Summary: What happens when two exact opposites get together? Anything and everything. SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Another request.....sorta. I know, I know. But what about your other stories DK? I'll get to them. I promise. It's just that I've been working on this one for so long that I had to get it up. That being said, I own no one, am making no money off of this, and I am in NO WAY saying that this is the way they actually feel. And this is SLASH! Meaning Man on Man loving. Don't like, don't read. Easy as pie. Now enough of my rambling and ENJOY!_

"You don't want any part of that."

Evan jumped and turned around quickly. He hadn't noticed anyone walk into the locker room. In fact he hadn't even noticed when it had gotten so loud in the room. He had been watching Kozlov from across the room. He was doing is pre-match stretching. Something that Evan found extremely arousing. The way the man's body bent defied the laws of nature. No one should be that big and that powerful yet that flexible.

"I don't know what you mean." He said defiantly as he turned and faced Tommy Dreamer.

"Kid, trust me. You want to stick to the other fliers around here. Power houses are gunna hurt ya and hurt ya bad."

Evan didn't say anything, but he nodded when Tommy clapped him on the back and got up. When Evan turned his attention back to Kozlov he was gone. With a sigh he finished lacing up his boots and stood up, stretching until he felt a burn in his calves. He wasn't sure if he had a match that night, ECW wasn't like the other brands. They winged most of the shows, so most of the roster just wandered around the backstage in their gear just in case. Others were doing the same thing he was and after popping in his earbuds he headed out into the hallways to wander around for a while in the hopes of clearing his mind of the large Russian.

He had seen the small man eyeing him up from the across the room. To say it perturbed him would be an understatement. Not that he wasn't used to people staring at him, it was just that he used to them staring at him in fear. In order to recenter himself Vladimir left the locker room and wandered down the twisting hallways. Try as he might, he couldn't forget the look in the young mans eyes. It was awe mixed with desire. The latter was something that Vladimir had very little experience with and it irked him.

A short time later Vladimir heard the sound of foot falls and he looked around. Behind him the highflier from the locker room was walking with his head down. He had a bounce to his step and Vladimir stopped dead to watch him. The young man didn't notice and walked right by, his head now bopping along to whatever beat was in his mind. Vladimir cocked his head and against his better judgment decided to follow him. Their wanderings lead them to a deep and dark part of the arena.

Even though Vladimir could still hear the thousands of fans screaming it was rather faint and he wondered what the small man was up too. Suddenly he stopped and it took everything that Vladimir had to pull himself to a quick stop so as not to run him over. The young man stood there for a moment and Vladimir had the urge to find a spot to hide before he turned around and seen him.

"I know you're there." The words were soft and brought Vladimir's head up. "It's funny y'know. I can always tell when you're around. It's like some extra sense I have." He turned around then and Vladimir's brow furrowed at the smile that was aimed at him.

"How?" The simple word was heavily accented and for some reason it brought a smile to the younger man's face.

"Why don't you speak more? Your voice is unique." He took a step towards Vladimir, causing the tall man to take a step back. "What's the matter? You're not afraid are you?"

Vladimir grunted and took a step towards the young man as if to prove that he didn't fear him. The simple movement seemed to make the kids smile ten times brighter and in response Vladimir felt a twitch at his own lips. Soon they were standing mere inches apart, eyes locked and questioning as they stared each other down. Evan brought his hand up and held it palm out towards Vladimir. With a slightly shake in his own hand Vladimir brought his up and gently; as if he was afraid of hurting the smaller man, he interlaced their fingers.

Heat exploded between their palms and Vladimir let go with a startled yelp. He looked down at his hand, expecting it be burnt. He heard a giggle and looked over to see Evan stuffing his fist into his mouth to stifle the noise. With a frown he held his hand up again, surely there was no way that it would happen again. When their skin connected the heat was back and this time there was an electric element to it as well.

"So strong……" Evan started as he squeezed lightly. "Yet soft." He tilted his head up and Vladimir seen something else simmering in their depths, something that had him groaning and bending down to capture the young highflier's lips with his own.

Arms wrapped around his neck and effortlessly Vladimir picked him up. He moved so that Evan's back was against the wall and after a couple minutes he pulled back and stared into Evan's eyes. They were hazy and he felt the oddest rush of possessiveness grip him. With a rather feral growl he took Evan's lips again, this time plundering Evan's mouth with his tongue. Evan mewled and clawed at Vladimir's arms as he tried to get as close as he could.

Air was in short supply and soon Vladimir pulled back, licking Evan's lips before breaking contact completely. Evan's breathing was ragged and he held onto Vladimir as if his life depended on it. Foot steps were heard a scant second later and quickly Vladimir set Evan down and disappeared into the shadows.

"Evan…you're on." Greg Helms said as he hurried over. "Hey, you aight man?" He asked when he seen the disheveled look and the sheen of sweat on his body.

"I'm fine."

"Well come on, you're about to be announced." Helms said as he turned around and headed back the way he came.

"Coming." Evan turned around to see if Vladimir was still close by.

Two strong arms picked him up and held him close for a minute before setting back on his feet lightly. He felt Vladimir press a light kiss to the back of his neck before he pushed gently forwards.

"Will I……"

"Later."

"Promise?"

Vladimir nodded and Evan felt as if his smile was going to split his face in two. With whoop Evan headed towards the ring, his mind not on his match, but on his power house that would be waiting for him after the match.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Wow. I never would have thought that the pairing of Kozlov and Bourne would have been as readily excepted as it was. But thanks to everyone that has read. And seeing as how a couple of ppl have alerted it, I'm going to turn it into a small series. No more than 6 or 7 chapters as of now. So now on with the fic and the newest pairing on FFnet……Kourne!_

_Enjoy!_

Vladimir watched Evan's match from the locker room, his eyes roaming his lithe body hungrily. It was an odd sensation that he was in the grip of and to his surprise it wasn't a completely unpleasant one. He heard a sigh from next to him and looked over to see DJ Gabrielle watching the match as closely as he was. With a growl Vladimir abandoned his seat and headed towards the stage. He paced as he waited for the end of the match. He heard Evan's music and couldn't help the smile that crept onto his face.

Swagger was the first one back, a scowl on his face as he pushed everyone in his path. When he got to Vladimir he looked up briefly before moving around the tall man. With a grunt Vladimir turned his attention back to the stage just in time to get tackled by Evan. He had flung himself at Vladimir the minute he seen him and it took all of Vladimir's reflexes to catch him. With a giggle Evan hugged him then wiggled to be let down.

"Lemme go shower and then we can get outta here." He said with a grin.

Vladimir nodded and allowed himself to be pulled along by the hyperactive superstar. All around him people were watching the two of them with their mouths open. It was inconceivable that Vladimir Kozlov, the Moscow Mauler was being led around by Evan Bourne. There were a few disgusted looks but the owners quickly looked away when Vladimir scowled over at them. Before they reached the locker room, Vladimir pulled them to a stop and withdrew his hand from Evans.

"What…"

"Go. Shower." He said simply as he pushed Evan towards the locker room. "I'll get the car."

"Ok. I won't be long." Evan stood on his tiptoes and pressed a kiss to Vladimir's chin before disappearing into the locker room.

With a deep chuckle Vladimir headed towards the parking garage, his mind whirling with what was happening. He unlocked the car and climbed inside, adjusting the mirrors and setting the station to a light jazz station before pulling up to the exit door. He left the motor run and settled back into his seat, watching passively as some of the guys left the building. He straightened when he seen Evan leaving talking to Gabrielle.

He ground his teeth in frustration as Gabrielle smiled and pulled Evan in for a hug. When the broke away Evan bounded over to the car and practically dove in through the window. He pulled Vladimir's face close and pressed small kisses to his jaw line and lips before settling back into his own seat with a smile.

"Sorry I took so long. DJ was asking me some things about my Shooting Star Press." He said as he interlaced his fingers with Vladimir's where they rested on the seat.

"I see." It was grunted and caused Evan to look over at him strangely.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Tired."

"Well then let's get back to the hotel so you can sleep." Evan raised their clasped hands to his lips and kissed the back of Vladimir's hand softly before yawning himself.

Vladimir squeezed Evans's hand before disentangling their fingers and putting the car in gear. The engine purred as Vladimir pulled out of the garage and into traffic. He felt Evan staring at him but wasn't going to give into his temptation to look over and confirm it. Instead he straightened his back and kept his eyes forwards. The ride to the hotel wasn't long and soon Vladimir was carrying his and Evan's bag to the elevator.

"What floor are you on?" Vladimir asked as he looked down at his companion.

"5th. You?"

"10th."

"Oh…." Evan's shoulders seemed to slump a little and Vladimir drew his eyebrows together in confusion.

"What's wrong?"

"You're so far away. If you were on the same floor I'd ask if you'd stay for little bit." Evan's ears pinkened and he scuffed the floor with his shoe. "But you're tired and I'm sure that you want to go to bed."

"I'll stay."

Vladimir fought the smile that wanted to escape when Evan let out a small whoop and threw his arms around his waist. The doors slid open and Vladimir waited until Evan was in before stepping in. As the doors were closing DJ Gabrielle slipped in and smiled over at Evan as he pressed the button for floor 6. Just him being in the elevator had Vladimir's lip curling and he fought the urge to wrap his arm around Evan's waist. The two young men started talking and Vladimir rolled his eyes as DJ simpered and giggled like a school girl.

Thankfully the bell dinged and the door's slid open and Vladimir stepped out quickly, grabbing Evan's elbow as he went. Evan waved to DJ and followed Vladimir with a large smile on his face. The man's jeans were slung low on his hips and the shirt was melded to his torso, giving Evan an unobstructed view of each and every muscle. Evan was fairly panting as he watched the easy way Vladimir loped down the hallway.

"What' your room number." He called over his shoulder.

"513."

"Room key."

Evan fished around in his pocket and after finding the key pressed himself against Vladimir's back, wrapping his arm around his waist to hand him the key. If the position bothered him Vladimir didn't show it, he just slipped the key into the lock and pushed the door open. With a pout Evan moved around to the front and stepped into his room. Vladimir followed, setting the bags down by the end of the bed. He looked out of place just standing there as if made of marble. With a cheeky grin Evan gripped his wrist and moved over to the couch, tugging on his wrist until Vladimir sat down with him.

"So um Vlad…..do you mind if I call you Vlad?" The blush was back on Evans face and Vladimir grinned slightly.

"No. You may call me that."

"Ok." Evan smiled again and once more the extreme possessiveness that Vladimir had felt at the arena came rushing back. "I was wondering…..well you see….."

"What little one?" He asked softly as Evan looked away.

"Will you kiss me again?"

With a grin Vladimir gently gripped Evan's chin and pressed his lips to his. Even sighed and threw his arms around Vladimir's neck, moving so that he straddled his lap. Vladimir groaned and pushed his tongue past Evan's lips, tasting the sweet moistness of his mouth. Their tongues' dueled for a few minutes before Evan pulled away with a gasp. Vladimir rubbed light circles on Evans' back, smiling as Evan laid his head on Vladimir's chest.

Vladimir didn't know how long they sat there, but Evan was sleeping soundly when he moved. He wrapped his arms around Evan and lifted the young man effortlessly. His gait was smooth as he walked over to the bed and placed Evan under the covers. He pressed a kiss to Evan's head and after grabbing his bag slipped from the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Early the next morning Evan headed down to the dinning area, a little put out that he had fallen asleep on Vladimir the night before. He had wanted to seduce the large man, but the comfort that he had found while laying against his chest had worked it magic and lulled him to sleep. The room wasn't packed, but there were a number of the others milling about talking and laughing. He had grabbed a small box of Lucky Charms and a carton of milk and was looking around for a seat when he seen DJ waving him over. With a smile he walked over and sat down next to him.

"Morning DJ." He said as he ripped into his cereal.

"Morning. Sleep well?"

"Like a baby." Evan said with a grin as he remembered the warmth of Vladimir's chest against his cheek.

"That's good. Hey do you want to do some training with me later?"

"Sure."

Evan had just popped his milk carton open when Vladimir dropped down in a chair across from him. He smiled widely and nudged Vladimir's foot under the table with his own. He frowned though when he seen that Vladimir's attention wasn't on him but on DJ instead. He looked over and seen that DJ was staring back, a frown on his face.

"Vlad?" Evan asked, trying to get his attention.

"Yes Little One?" He answered, never once taking his eyes off of DJ.

"What are you doing?"

That question seemed to break the staring contest and Vladimir looked over quizzically at Evan. Evan heard rather than seen DJ shift and Vladimir's eyes went right back to the blue eyed young man. With a frown Evan got up, leaving his barely touched breakfast on the table. The other two men stayed seated, eyeing each other with frowns.

"Leave him be."

"Why should I?" DJ asked, quirking an eyebrow at Vladimir.

Vladimir didn't answer he just scowled and got up from the table. He didn't have a clue as to where Evan could have went and he really didn't know who to ask. With a sigh he decided to head back to his room. There was no sense in hunting the hotel like an idiot. The elevator seemed to take forever and he ground his teeth in frustration. Finally the doors opened and he stepped in, hitting the number for his floor.

He hadn't been in his room for more than an hour when there was a tapping on his door. He unfurled his length from the bed and strode over, not bothering to put a shirt on. It wasn't as if no one hadn't seen his naked chest before. He opened the door and seen Evan standing there shifting from foot to foot. With a grin Vladimir moved to the side and waited for him to come in. Once he was in the room, Vladimir shut the door and watched as Evan paced the room. He was a little ball of energy and Vladimir felt tired from just watching him move.

"Vlad what in the hell was that down there?" He demanded as he came to a stop in front of the taller man.

"What?"

"That…..that stare down with DJ?"

"That? It was merely a warning."

Evan stared up, his face scrunched up as he tried to decipher whether or not Vladimir was telling the truth. After a moment his face smoothed out and Evan stepped up and wrapped his arms around Vladimir's waist. His head was chest level so he was content just lean against the taller man and listen to him breathe. He felt Vladimir's hands loosely wrap around him and he looked up and smiled as something dawned on him.

"You were jealous." He said with a smirk.

"No."

"Yes you were. If you weren't you wouldn't have 'warned' DJ by glaring at him."

"Not jealous. Merely….aggravated that he'd use you in that way." Vladimir defended as he moved them both over to the bed and into a sitting position.

"Use me? How was he using me? All we were doing was talking."

"To be seen with a rising star is like hooking a sled to a dog. He wants to ride on your curtails."

"I think you mean coat tails." Evan said as he frowned. "And you're wrong. DJ is just trying to make friends with some of the guys. He's rather left out."

"He can make friends else where." Vladimir said as he frowned down at Evan.

Evan stared into the marble like visage ready to argue, but decided against it; figuring that he wouldn't win. Instead he lowered his head with a sigh and lost himself in the feel of Vladimir's hands as they rubbed up and down his back. In the back of his mind though he knew that Vladimir had been jealous and not because he thought that DJ was using him. And that was exactly what Evan wanted. For him to feel this way after just one day spoke volumes about Vladimir's feelings.

With a playful smirk Evan stretched again Vladimir, fighting back a giggle as he stiffened. He looked up and watched as Vladimir's eyes melted into warm pools of chocolate. Evan reached up and placed his hands gently on Vladimir's cheeks, holding his face still as he pressed a kiss to his lips. The large man held still and let Evan have his way, smiling against his lips. Evan moved from his lips to his neck, softly kissing and nipping until Vladimir was squirming under him. He pulled back and watched as Vladimir closed his eyes and swallowed hard.

"What's the matter?" Evan asked as he nipped Vladimir's throat again.

"Nothing." His voice was deeper and more ragged than normal and Evan shivered as their eyes locked.

"Then you won't mind if I do this…" Evan pushed Vladimir onto his back and wiggled down until he was staring at Vladimir's zipper.

The taller man shifted uncomfortably but said nothing as Evan's hands drifted over him. The soft sound of the zipper slipping down hung on the air and Vladimir swallowed hard. Evan's deep breath had Vladimir holding his own as he waited for Evan's next move. Their moment however was ruined a knock on the door. Vladimir went to get up, but Evan straddled him, keeping him on his back.

"Ignore it." He whispered against Vladimir's neck.

The knocking got more insistence and with a growl of annoyance he moved Evan off of him and stalked over. He flung the door open and seen ECW's GM standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Vladimir, I'd like a word with you. If you wouldn't mind."

"Yes Ma'am." He moved to the side and stood rooted to the spot as Evan breezed past.

"Thank you Kozlov for the book on Sambo." Evan brandished the book and smiled as he left. "I'll bring it back later."

If Tiffany noticed the heated looks she ignored them. Vladimir wished his body could have done the same.


	4. Chapter 4

Evan wasn't able to get back to Vladimir that night, but he did seek him out the next morning. He found him in the gym, right in the middle of his work out. Quietly he sat down on one of the weight benches and watched as Vladimir worked on strengthening his neck. Clad in nothing but silken shorts he was a sight to behold. As strong and agile as a cat. His reflexes were short of amazing and Evan watched as he threw a weight bag over his head in a perfect imitation of belly to back suplex. It flew halfway across the ring, and Evan fought the urge to clap.

The book that he had borrowed from Vladimir sat on the floor next to his feet and he was startled when DJ stepped up from behind him and picked it up. He took his eyes away from Vladimir for a moment, smiling in welcome at the blue eyed superstar. DJ smiled back and sat down cross legged at Evan's feet.

"I don't see how he does that." DJ said as he watched Vladimir toss the bag again. "He looks like some Neanderthal. Must toss bag. Bag bad."

"Just because you can't do that doesn't mean that you have to make fun of him." Evan said with a frown as he turned to stare down at DJ.

"Come on Ev. Look at the man. He's the missing link."

"No that'd be Mike Knox."

"You're right. I completely forgot about him." DJ giggled.

A large shadow fell on them and Evan looked up, smiling when he seen it was Vladimir. He reached down and plucked the book out of DJ's lap and held it out to him. Vladimir took it gently, nodding his head at Evan before turning to glare at DJ. The tension got thicker than quicksand in a matter of minutes. Both men stared the other down while Evan looked on with a slightly amused smirk. Vladimir took a step towards DJ and Evan made the decision to stop it before it got to sticky.

"Vlad. I have some questions about the book." He said as he got up and placed a hand on Vladimir's arm. "Can we go back to your room and discuss them?"

Vladimir nodded and glared once more at DJ before allowing Evan to lead him off. When they were out of the gym Evan grabbed Vladimir's hand and interlocked their fingers. He looked down but didn't say anything as they continued to walk.

"So about the book?" He asked once they were closeted in his room.

"What about it?" Evan asked as he eyed Vladimir from head to toe.

"You said you had questions."

"That was a ploy to get you away from DJ before you killed him. But I am curious…what did Tiffany want?"

A smile worked it's way onto Vladimir's face and Evan's breathing ground to a halt. The large man picked him up and settled down on his bed with Evan in his lap before saying anything.

"She wants to give me push for title."

"Really?" Evan's voice broke as he grabbed Vladimir around the neck and squeezed. "That's wonderful."

"But I have to 'destroy' the locker room to get it." He said softly.

"Meaning you and I have to meet in the ring."

"Yes."

"Easy Peasy. It'll be nothing more than a squash match anyways. The longest matches that you're going to have are going to be against Mark Henry, Finlay, maybe Swagger, and Christian."

"But I don't want to hurt you." He said earnestly as he pressed his forehead to Evan's.

"Vlad. I'm tougher than I look." Evan used the closeness to his advantage and pressed a light kiss to Vladimir's lips, sighing when Vladimir slipped his tongue inside and teased his own.

Evan splayed his hands against Vladimir's chest, feeling the muscles ripple and jumped under his soft touches. Vladimir's hands were gently as they skimmed Evan's shirt off and when their skin connected it was like touching a live wire. Small electric shocks skittered along Evan's nerve endings and he pressed close, trying to get as much as he could. Breathing became heavy and hands roamed, finding out areas that caused sighs and sent shivers through the body.

At some point they had fallen backwards and Evan was lying stretched out on top of Vladimir, whimpering as his educated lips found a particularly sensitive spot. His jeans were stretched to the breaking point and he could feel proof of Vladimir's arousal, but their exploration was confined to chests and arms, as lips and tongues met feverishly. Before it could go much further Vladimir pulled away, breathing heavily as his eyes wandered over Evan's face.

"What's wrong?" Evan asked his voice raspy as he tried to regain some composure.

"Nothing Little One."

"Then why'd you stop?"

"I have a meeting with Tiffany soon."

"Oh. We can't have you miss that now can we?" Evan grinned as he pushed himself into a sitting position, swallowing a groan as Vladimir's hardened length pressed against him. "Let's get you dressed."

He climbed off and headed over to Vladimir's bag, rooting around it as if it where his own. Vladimir rose up to his elbows and watched with a grin as Evan started to put together an outfit. A couple of times a shirt or a pair of jeans would go flying over his head and with a 'tsk' but finally he had something. In one hand he held a pair of stonewashed jeans and in the other a black shirt with swords crossed. Evan held the outfit out to Vladimir and smiled when he pressed a kiss to Evan's lips before disappearing into the bathroom. While he waited, Evan stretched out on Vladimir's bed, inhaling deeply his scent from the pillow.

Not more than ten minutes later Vladimir emerged from the bathroom, finding Evan asleep on his bed. He shook his head with a slight grin and watched him for a moment before heading out the door.

When Evan awoke some time later he found himself alone in Vladimir's room. His stomach growled loudly and chuckled as he scooted off the bed and started to look for his shirt. After getting it on and checking to make sure that he didn't look too rumpled he headed down to the dinning area to get something to eat. Judging from the light crowd he had missed most of the guys, but it didn't bother him. He smiled at the waitress and gave her his order, his mind too full of Vladimir to notice that DJ was staring at him from across the room; a look of saddened longing on his face.

"If you want him, go get him." His companion said.

"It's not that easy. He has a Russian attack dog at his disposal."

"So show him that you're better than a Russian attack dog."

"How? Every time I get close to him, Kozlov is right there."

"He's not there now. Go over and strike up some conversation."

DJ looked over again and nodded his head. If he wanted Evan he was going to have to step up and show him what he was missing by chasing after the large Russian. After all who wants someone that has the emotions and facial expressions of a rock. Taking a deep breath he headed over and dropped down across from Evan, praying that he had what it took to win him over.


	5. Chapter 5

Vladimir's meeting lasted the entire afternoon. Tiffany had called in the writers and they started working on a storyline giving him a push. By the time the meeting was over, Vladimir was floating on the air, feeling as if his feet were barely touching the floor. His stomach was growling loudly and he headed down to the hotel restaurant. The dining room was empty so Vladimir had his meal in a matter of moments. He sat there eating slowly, his mind drifting back to Evan.

He wasn't sure about what to make of the shorter man. He liked being with him, but at the same time he wasn't looking for a bed partner. He wanted to move slow, build a relationship with Evan. He had seen so many of the others jump into bed with someone, involve their hearts and end up hurting. He didn't want that. He wanted to be sure of Evan's feelings before he invited him into his bed. So far he liked what Evan was showing him. Evan didn't rush him, let him take the lead and seemed to be happy just to be near him.

He finished his sandwich and after paying his bill he left. He wanted to go out and see some of the sights. They were in Washington DC and he just wanted to be a tourist. It was something that not many people knew about him, but he liked to learn the history of things. And what better place to learn history than the capitol of the United States. He showered and changed into an outfit similar to the one that Evan had picked out earlier. He hadn't seen Evan since his meeting, and felt a small pang of loss.

He shook it off and left his room, stopping by the main desk for directions and a list of places to see first. He read over the list, deciding to go to one of the museums first. He had always liked the quiet, liked seeing the different things put on display. He decided on going to National Museum of Natural History. He signaled for a cab and once he was in, gave the cabbie the address and settled back; mentally wishing that Evan had been around to go with him.

Silently he walked through the museum, taking in each exhibit with interested eyes. He stopped in front of the Mammoth, staring up at the skeleton and wondering what it must have been like to see the world from that height. He peeked out of the corner of his eyes when he heard someone walk up and stop next to him. It was that new kid, well not so new, but newish still, David Hart Smith. His shoulders had a slight slump to them giving him a dejected look.

Normally he'd just walk away, but something about the kid had him clearing his throat to get his attention. David looked up, paling when he seen Vladimir staring at him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." He stammered as he started to back away.

"Stay. Talk with me." Vladimir said simply.

"Why do you want to talk to me?"

"Will be good for both of us." He turned and faced the young man, holding his hand out. "Vladimir Kozlov."

"I know. I'm David Hart Smith. But everyone calls me DH." He took Vladimir's hand cautiously as if he expected Vladimir to attack him.

"Why are you here by your lonesome?"

"Well, I'm not really alone. My cousin and her boyfriend are around here somewhere. I just don't know where. I got tired of all the huggy huggy, kissy kissy stuff." He confessed, turning red as he realized what he'd said.

"I see." Vladimir nodded his head and started off to look at another exhibit.

"What about you? Are you here alone?" David asked as he trailed the larger man.

"Yes. I like museums, they allow for thinking, and for learning."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt your thinking time. I'll just head back to Nattie and Tyson." David started to walk away, the dejected slump back in his shoulders.

"No. Stay and walk with me. You speak better English than I."

"You sure it's not a bother?"

"Positive."

David beamed at him and Vladimir found himself thinking of Evan. With a small smile the two started to walk around the museum, talking little but enjoying the quiet company of the other.

* * *

Evan and DJ had ended up down at the hotel gym after lunch. DJ wanted Evan to show him some of his aerial moves, and since Evan didn't know when Vladimir would be done with his meeting he obliged. They had spent the better part of two hours working on standing moonsaults, and some leg strengthening exercises. They bantered amiably, but Evan's heart really wasn't into the work out. He was wishing that he was back in Vladimir's room, curled up on the bed in Vladimir's arms. He smiled as he pictured reaching up and kissing Vladimir softly, his hands running over his broad chest. He wasn't one for quick tumbles in bed, but he couldn't help but want to be dominated by the tall Russian.

Yet at the same time, his heart melted at the fact that Vladimir wasn't pushing him into some that he might not want. It showed a different side that Evan had the feeling that not many people had seen. He was so lost to his thoughts that he didn't see DJ until DJ pulled him close and kissed him. Evan struggled back, breaking the contact and wiping at his lips.

"What the hell man?" He demanded as he stood staring at DJ open mouthed in surprise

"Come on Evan. I know you feel this attraction between us. You stare at me every time we're in the same room together." DJ grabbed Evan's wrists and pulled him close again, gazing into Evan's eyes. "I want you Evan, and I think you want me too." He pulled Evan close again, slanting his lips over Evan's and plunging his tongue inside Evan's mouth.

Evan struggled but DJ held firm, locking his arms around Evan's waist. Soon air was running low and DJ broke the kiss, breathing heavily in his ear. The sudden puff of air had Evan shivering and he once again tried to pull away.

"Listen DJ, I'm…..sorta with Vladimir."

"How can you sorta be with someone?" DJ asked as he planted kisses along Evan's throat. "You either are or you're not."

"Well y'see, I'm not sure where we stand. We've kissed, and almost gone a little further…..Wait a minute. I don't have to explain myself to you. I told you to let me go and you haven't." Evan struggled harder, but DJ refused to let him go.

"Evan come on. What can he possibly offer you? Expressionless sex? A granite face to wake up to every morning?"

"I don't know what he can offer, but I want to find out."

"Evan, you're throwing your heart away chasing him. He can't love you the way you need to be loved. I doubt that he has that emotion at all."

"You're wrong DJ. Vladimir has more emotions in his little finger than most people have in their bodies." Evan argued.

DJ shook his head and looked out the windows of the gym. The gym was situated near the front of the hotel and offered a good view of the main parking lot. A smile graced his face as he seen Vladimir and David walking across the parking lot looking deep in discussion, a large goofy grin on David's face.

"Does that look like someone that wants to settle down with a tiny Highflier? Looks to me like he wants to play with the big boys." DJ turned Evan around and pointed to Vladimir and David.

Evan felt numb all over, Vladimir was walking with David, and David was smiling like a fool. He shook his head, telling himself that they were just talking and nothing more.

"They're walking, what's wrong with that." He said with false bravado.

"David's smile says more went on than that."

Evan finally wrenched away from DJ, sprinting from the gym and waited for Vladimir and David to walk into the lobby. They had already passed through and Evan when turned, he seen them standing at the elevator. He headed over, working a smile on his face and was about to say something when he heard David speak.

"Vladimir I wanted to thank you for today. I had a good time."

Evan's heart plummeted to the souls of his feet and backtracked, disappearing before either man had even known he was there.


	6. Chapter 6

Evan sat about his room, wondering if he had jumped the gun a little. So what if Vladimir had spent the day with David. He had spent most of his day with DJ. Granted it wasn't how he wanted to spend it, but still. And it wasn't like they were seeing each other, well not officially. So it was possible that Vladimir's eyes were wandering. His mouth pulled down into a frown as that thought crossed his mind. Vladimir was his damn it, even if he didn't know it.

Agitatedly Evan moved about his room, thinking of something to do to win Vladimir back. David was bigger than him, and he had that baby face. Not to mention that Vladimir didn't have to bend to kiss him. He stopped as a growl erupted from his throat as he pictured David running his hands over Vladimir, kissing him as they tumbled to the bed in a tangle of limbs. He stormed from his room, slamming the door and heading up to Vladimir's room.

He had gotten out of the elevator and made it halfway down to Vladimir's room when his door opened. Evan stopped dead, his eyes wide as David walked out laughing lowly.

"Well then, I'll gather you up after the taping tonight."

"Fine."

Evan flattened himself against the wall behind a potted plant and waited for David to pass. He felt the urge to attack him from behind, but restrained himself. His plan of going to Vladimir's room to talk flew from his head and he turned around, heading back down to the gym. He knew that DJ was still there; he had a match that night and was trying to get in some extra practice. He watched for a couple minutes, grimacing as he moved around the ring. Nothing compared to the way Vladimir moved. Vladimir was fluid grace where as DJ looked like he was having seizer; moving jerkily and unnaturally.

Evan walked over to the practice ring that the hotel had allowed Vince to set up and waited for DJ to acknowledge him. It didn't take long. DJ sauntered over and hung over the ropes, smiling down at Evan.

"What's going on flyboy?"

"Just watching."

"Like whatcha see?"

Evan stayed quiet, not trusting himself to say the right thing. So instead he smiled and settled back to watch as DJ started another training routine. Soon he was bored and he glanced about the room, watching as some of the others trickled in and started their own work outs. His eyes narrowed as David, Natalya and Tyson came in laughing and joking. David locked eyes with him and frowned. Natalya seen the staring contest and nudged David in the side to get his attention.

"What's going on Davey?"

"I don't know. Evan's glaring at me. But I've not done anything to him." He replied with a grunt. "And don't call me Davey." He added.

Natalya grinned and pushed him playfully. He looked over and went to push back but Tyson jumped on his back and started to comically 'attempt' to put him in a sleeper hold. As the two boys mock wrestled around the room Natalya kept her eyes on Evan; wondering what the little highflyers problem was. She dismissed it as Tyson and David called her over to call their training match. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Evan and DJ leave, Evan once again shooting glares at David's back.

_Later that night at Super Stars_

Vladimir was standing at the gorilla position waiting for his music to start. He was doing another promo about how he was going to achieve total domination. He tugged on the sleeves of his outfit, feeling hot and sticky in the over starched fabric. The match wasn't supposed to be that long; in fact it had over run its spot by five minutes already. Finally the music of the winner blared and Chris Jericho hurried past him; Matt Hardy hot on his heels. Kozlov quirked an eyebrow but didn't even murmur a word.

His music started and he worked his 'angry-normal' stare on his face. He stared out over the fans, scowling as he raised the mic to his lips. First he spoke in his mix of Russian and Ukrainian and then he repeated it in his overly broken English. The booing from the fans hit an almost unbearable level and Vladimir scowled again before heading back to the back. A sigh slipped past his lips as he unbuttoned the over coat and let it hang while he walked back to the locker room. David passed him on the way and he stopped long enough to talk to the younger man.

"Would it be ok if I brought someone tonight?" He asked.

"Sure. Nattie, Tyson, Finlay, Christian, and Tommy Dreamer are going to be there. The more the merrier." David replied with a smile. "Hey I have to go though. I have another match against Finlay."

"Good luck."

David smiled and jogged over to the gorilla position, waiting for his music to hit. Natalya and Tyson were already there and once it was cue, the three disappeared down the ramp. With a head shake Vladimir headed into the locker room, hoping that Evan was there. He missed the hyperactive little highflyer; something that he never thought was possible. There were a few men milling around the locker room, but there was no sign of Evan anywhere. With a shrug of his shoulders he headed over to his bag and started to get changed.

From the monitor in the locker room Evan's music suddenly blared and Vladimir looked up; watching as he ran down the ramp and tackled Tyson after he interfered and hit Finlay with the shillelagh. The match had done been stopped when Tyson hit Finlay, so Evan went to town; hitting everything that moved. Striker and Grisham were making all sorts of comments about Evan coming to Finlay's aid. When Tyson rolled out of the ring, Evan turned his attention to David; his face pulled into a snarl. Vladimir watched in morbid fascination as Evan launched himself at the taller man.

Evan's shrieks could be heard clearly despite there being no mic near him. Most of it was bleeped out, but the few words that made it through were, "He's mine." Vladimir's eyebrows drew together in confusion, thinking that Evan was talking about Finlay. Finally the refs were able to pull the two apart and Evan was drug backstage kicking and screaming while David was left in the ring curled in a ball. Vladimir forgot about putting his shirt on and stalked out of the locker room; wanting to get to the bottom of what was going on. Evan was being held down in chair by Tommy and Christian while David was being escorted back by Tyson and Natalya.

Vladimir waited until David was out of sight before motioning for Tommy and Christian to let Evan go. They stepped away, Christian shaking his head and Tommy only going far enough to no overhear what was being said, but close enough to be a help if Vladimir got physical. Vladimir knelt down and gripped Evan's chin in his fingers gently, tipping his head up so that their eyes locked.

"What was that about Little One?" He asked quietly.

"Nothing."

"Little One, tell me." His voice got raspier as he slipped into his ring mindset.

"Why? Worried about your boyfriend?" Evan spat, "That's right. I know all about you and David. About your day out today and your plans to go out later. Do you think I'm a fool? That'd I'd ok with this?"

"Ok with what?"

"With being your second!" Evan got up from the chair and stomped away, tears stinging his eyes.

Vladimir sat there and stared at the empty chair, wondering why going out for drinks with some of the other guys was such a big deal. He pushed himself to his feet and took off after Evan, unknowingly scowling the entire way. He heard the door to the locker room slam shut so he slammed it open. Those in the locker room took one look at him and hurriedly left, leaving their things in their haste to save their rear ends. He heard Evan muttering some where towards the back and silently stalked over. He rounded a set of lockers and stopped.

Evan was standing naked with a brush in one hand and his shampoo and conditioner in the other. His face was flushed as he condemned every single 'muscle bound meat head' to a slow and painful death. As quietly as his size would allow Vladimir snuck up behind him and picked Evan up from the ground. The dark haired man stiffened and Vladimir felt the change in his breathing. Without speaking Vladimir turned around and sat down on the bench, turning Evan so that they faced each other.

"Now. Speak Little One."

"I have nothing to say to you." Evan maintained, adverting his eyes.

"Why?"

"Why? You want to know why?"

"That would be why I asked." Vladimir said with a hint of a smile.

"You insufferable jackass." Evan groaned. "Why are you doing this to me?" He asked quietly.

"What Little One?"

"What does David have that I don't?"

"I don't understand." Vladimir's eyebrows knitted together again as Evan laughed bitterly.

"Of course you don't." He removed himself from Vladimir's lap and disappeared into the shower area. "Have fun tonight!" He yelled over his shoulder.

Vladimir shook his head and moved to follow Evan when the door opened and David poked his head through. He seen Vladimir and waved, smiling despite the swelling around his eye. Vladimir looked between the steaming shower and David, more confused than he'd been in a long time. With a shrug of his shoulders he headed over to where David was standing.

"You ready to go big guy?"

"I don't know if I should." He said looking back at the showers.

"Come on. One night on the town isn't going to kill you." David laughed.

Vladimir allowed himself to be swayed in the end, thinking that Evan just needed some time to himself. He slipped his shirt on and grabbed his bag, following David out of the locker room; his mind wondering what was wrong with Evan.

* * *

The bar was smoky and Vladimir was sitting quietly as he watched Tyson and David bicker good naturedly back and forth. Dreamer and Christian had drifted out to the dance floor with a couple of women and were making Natalya laugh as they tried to keep up with the music. Vladimir felt the corner of his mouth twitch as Dreamer attempted a move only to end up on his rear. The table had gotten quiet and he looked around, expecting to find himself alone. He wasn't; David was sitting across from him staring at Vladimir like he'd never seen him before.

"What?"

"I've never seen you smile, not really anyways. I mean there are those smirks you do when you leave the ring. But never have I seen a genuine smile from you. Not even at the museum did you smile. I thought that you didn't know how." David babbled as his face burned.

"No, I know how to smile. It's just rare that I feel the need too."

David moved over to the chair next to him and they started up and easy stream of chatter with David doing everything that he could think of to make Vladimir smile. The young man had an easy way about him and Vladimir felt himself being pulled in the upbeat feeling. The beat of the music changed and from the corner of his eye Vladimir seen Evan on the dance floor with DJ wrapped around him tightly. He felt his blood boil and he rose to his feet, his scowl firmly in place.

"Hey big guy, where are you going?" David asked.

Vladimir ignored him and stalked out to the floor. He reached Evan and DJ in a matter of minutes and ripped them apart. DJ flew backwards with a squawk and Evan stared up, his throat going dry at the look in Vladimir's eyes. Without a word Vladimir picked him up and left the bar, heading out to the parking lot. Once they were alone Vladimir set Evan down and scowled down at him.

"What're you doing here?" He demanded.

"Same thing you are. Enjoying time with my boyfriend." Evan spat as he pushed against Vladimir's chest.

"You're mine." Vladimir practically growled as he picked Evan back up.

"Really?" Evan scoffed. "Then why were you cozied up David?"

"I wasn't."

"That's not what it looked like to me."

"Then you're blind."

"I don't have to take this."

Evan moved away and went to walk away but Vladimir grabbed his arm and pulled him back against his chest. Before Evan could protest Vladimir covered his mouth and thrust his tongue into Evan's mouth. Evan couldn't stop the mewl that worked its way from his throat and he clung to Vladimir, afraid that if he let go then Vladimir would disappear in a puff of smoke. When Vladimir pulled away Evan was gasping for breath, his eyes glazed as he licked his lips. As they signaled for a cab two sets of eyes followed their moves and two mouths turned down into frowns.


	7. Chapter 7

Evan awoke the next morning laying on top of Vladimir. The large man was sleeping, his face relaxed and youthful in slumber. They had came back to the hotel the night before and Vladimir had carried him the entire way up to his room. Evan's mind had gone into overdrive and his body had become ultra sensitive. When Vladimir set him down on the bed, he couldn't help but close his eyes when Vladimir climbed in next to him. Once touch and he was trembling so hard that he was surprised that Vladimir didn't think that he was having a seizure.

Instead Vladimir just pulled him close and kissed him lightly before wrapping Evan in his arms and nuzzling his neck. It didn't go any further than that. Something that aggravated Evan, yet at the same time even further endeared Vladimir to him. Vladimir's eyes opened slowly and Evan grinned when he looked confused before remembering what had happened the night before.

"Morning Little One." He rasped.

"Morning. Sleep well?"

"Very." Vladimir leaned up and kissed Evan softly before moving him over to the side.

"So where do we go from here?"

"I'm not following."

"Are we together? Or what are we?" Evan's face turned three shades of red as he looked down and took sudden interest in his hand.

"You're mine…..and I'm yours. I thought I made that clear last night when I said it." Vladimir frowned and used his hand to bring Evan's head up. "Is that the answer you seek?"

"So there's nothing going on between you and David?"

"Nothing."

"Then what happened yesterday?" He hated the accusing sound of his voice, but he had to know; had to hear it from Vladimir what had gone on.

"After my meeting I wanted to do some sightseeing. I couldn't find you, so I went by myself. I went to the museum and he stumbled upon me contemplating what it would have been like to be a Mammoth. We talked, we came back. Nothing."

"A mammoth?" Evan grinned, but then started questioning him again. "What about the invite to the bar? That didn't seem like nothing. It seemed like a date to me."

"Little One, there were others there than just David and I. And for the record he said I could bring some one. I was going to ask you, but you wouldn't talk to me."

Evan's blush deepened and he stared deep into Vladimir's eyes; searching to see if he was telling the truth. As if he knew what Evan was looking for, he stared back without blinking while his hand moved down and rubbed circles on the small of Evan's back. A few minutes passed before Evan broke into a smile; kissing Vladimir and running his hands over Vladimir's chest. The kiss was a slow, tongues thrusting and retreating in a lazy dance as hands wandered; acquainting themselves with unfamiliar skin.

It didn't take long before Evan was little more than a quivering mass of muscles. He broke the kiss and moved down to Vladimir's neck, feasting on the soft skin where Vladimir's neck joined his shoulder. The large man growled low in his throat and his arms tightened around Evan's waist. Sure that he was going to get what he had been hungering for, Evan bit down then soothed the bite with his tongue. Evan moved against Vladimir, grinding down against him teasingly. He stopped a minute later when he heard Vladimir chuckle.

"What's so funny?" He asked as he nipped at Vladimir's neck again.

"Not yet Little One." He kissed Evan one more time before moving him over to the side.

Vladimir chuckled once more as he climbed out of bed, shaking his head as Evan pouted at him. He grabbed his bag and disappeared into the bathroom, intent on getting a shower. When the door was shut behind him, he let out a breath. He wanted Evan bad, it had taken everything in his power to put the shorter man aside. But it wasn't time for them to take it to the next level. There many things that people could claim Vladimir to be; but a romantic wouldn't be one of them. He wanted their first time to be perfect.

* * *

David was sitting at the breakfast table listening to Tyson and Dreamer joke with one another. His mind was flashing over the night before. He had never thought of himself as gay, he couldn't even remember having feelings towards another man before. But when Vladimir smiled, David's heart stopped in his chest and it became hard to breathe. And he had to admit that it was different being around Vladimir. Their day at the museum had been on of the better times he'd had in the past month or so and then at the bar. He was brought out of his musings by Natalya's elbow to his side.

"What?" He asked, looking at her like she'd lost her mind.

"Why so blue Davey?"

"I'm not blue. I was thinking." He grouched. "And don't call me Davey."

"Well then what are you thinking about?" She prodded, smiling at him.

"Nothing much." He hedged.

She looked like she was going question him further but thankfully Tyson asked her a question; pulling her attention away from him. David looked back down at his plate, picking up his fork and taking a bite of his now cold eggs. With a grimace he reached for his milk but stopped in mid reach when he seen Vladimir and Evan walk into the dinning room. They looked happy and content with each other and with a deep sigh David turned his attention back to his plate. He wasn't going to butt in where he wasn't wanted. Although no one said he couldn't be friends with the tall Russian.

Across the room another set of eyes were watching their every move with a scowl etched on his face. DJ dropped his fork against the plate with a loud clatter. His table partner; Ricky Ortiz, looked up and followed his line of vision. He shook his head and went back to eating, if it were him he wouldn't mess where he wasn't wanted. With an angry snort DJ got up and went to head over, but Ricky grabbed his arm and pulled him back to the table.

"Leave it be man. Now isn't the time." He said. "Besides, why ruin breakfast. It's the best meal of the day."

DJ rolled his eyes but sat back down, gripping his glass so hard that his knuckles turned white. Silently he watched as they interacted, growling at the loving touches that passed between them. Dammit, he wanted that for himself and he was going to get it one way or another.


	8. Chapter 8

Evan had made up his mind that he was going to seduce Vladimir if it was the last thing he did. On the plane ride across seas, Evan leaned against him; stretching every once and a while. He fell 'asleep' with his hand resting lightly on Vladimir's lap; his fingers twitching every so often. It didn't take long for Evan to feel the effects of his ministrations and he smirked to himself when Vladimir placed his hand over Evans' to still it.

"Little One." Vladimir whispered; his voice low and husky. Evan didn't answer; he just flexed his fingers again; this time causing Vladimir to groan. "Now is not the time." Vladimir insisted.

"When then?" Evan demanded; giving up the pretense of sleeping and raising his head to stare at Vladimir.

"Soon."

"Promise?" Evan leaned up, licking at Vladimir's lips.

"Promise."

Evan settled back down, resting his head against Vladimir's shoulder and dropping off to sleep for real. The flight seemed to be over in the blink of an eye and before Evan knew it he and Vladimir were heading to the hotel. Vladimir booked the room as Evan hung out in the lobby watching as the others poured in. Matt and Chris walked through the door, Chris wrapped around Matt and laughing as Matt made a sarcastic remark about not being able to move and not going to be able to make it to the counter to get a room. He furrowed his brow, wishing that he and Vladimir had that type of relationship.

As they waited in line to book a room, they stole kisses and ran hands over bodies when they though that no one was watching. The small displays of affection only further pushed Evan into a blue mood and he followed behind Vladimir sadly. He didn't say anything on the ride up to the room; in fact he didn't even say anything once they were in the room. He just set his bag by the dresser and dropped face down onto the bed. He felt the bed dip and a minute later Vladimir's arms wrapped around him, holding him close.

"What's wrong Little One?" Vladimir asked, his voice low and his breath warm against Evan's ear.

"Nothing." Evan sulked.

"You're lying."

Evan shifted until he was facing Vladimir, staring up in his eyes as he tried to find the right words to express what he was feeling. His face burned as he played with the idea of just stating it bluntly.

"Vlad….do you find me attractive?" He asked shyly.

"Of course I do Little One."

"Then why won't you….you know." Evan said, his face going three shades deeper.

"Because I want it to be perfect." Vladimir admitted, dropping a kiss on Evan's forehead.

"I don't need it to be perfect. I need _you_." Evan pressed against Vladimir, watching as his eyes darkened. "I want you." Evan murmured, dropping his eyes as he wiggled slightly.

"Little One, trust me. When the time comes, you'll know it and you'll have everything you want."

"Vlad…I don't know how much longer I can wait." Evan whined pitifully.

"It won't be long." Vladimir promised before kissing Evan again and slipping from the bed. "Let's get dressed and go eat. I'm sure you're hungry." Vladimir grabbed his suitcase and headed into the bathroom, leaving Evan frowning on the bed.

"But it would happen sooner if you seen me in nothing but the Russian flag." Evan grumbled as he got up from the bed. He stopped when what he said sunk in. His eyes widened and he shot a look at the bathroom door. Quickly he grabbed his laptop from his bag and hooked it up to the hotel's high speed internet connection. He hit a search engine and typed in Russian flag. He found a site that offered over night delivery and with a smile he ordered one. Just as he finished the order and clicked submit Vladimir walked out of the bathroom.

"What are you doing Little One?" Vladimir asked as he looked over Evan's shoulder.

"I was checking my email." Evan turned around and kissed Vladimir, slipping his tongue into Vladimir's mouth and teasing Vladimir's tongue before pulling away and standing up. "Well? Are you ready to go eat?" He asked, smiling as he listened to Vladimir's uneven breathing.

* * *

David watched from across the lobby as Valdimir and Evan left. His eyes dropped down to the floor and he wondered if he'd ever find someone to care for him the way Evan cared for Vladimir. He felt a nudge at his side and looked over to see Natalya rolling her eyes as she pointed across the lobby towards the desk. Near a potted plant Randy and Cody were making out as people passed by. they were so wrapped up in one another that even a woman clearing her throat and stomping her feet didn't register with them.

"What's wrong with two people showing that they love each other Nattie?" David asked, pulling his eyes away from the scene.

"Nothing...but if pictures of that gets out, then Vince is going to have a coronary." She said, crossing her hands over her chest and watching as Mark walked over and pulled the couple out of the public eye.

"Nattie, there are pictures of Hardy and Jericho floating around......nude ones I might add; and videos too, Randy and Adam, and I think some of Mark and Glen. If Vince hasn't died by now, I hardly think that he's going to over Randy and Cody hooking up."

"I guess you're right." She admitted, chewing on her lip. "It's just....not natural."

She patted David on the back and got up, diappearing into the hotel bar with some of the other Divas. David's heart dropped lower in his shoes as he ran her words over in his mind. _It's just not natural....not natural....natural._ He sighed, Natalya was right. It wasn't the natural order of things to want someone of the same sex. He got up from his chair and made his way back to his room slowly, wondering what was wrong with him.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Vladimir slipped from the bed quietly, smiling when Evan mewled and rolled over into the warm spot that he had left behind. He had an early morning meeting with creative followed by a signing. He left a note for Evan, not wanting him to worry while he was gone for most of the day. He showered and dressed, taking just a moment to admire the way Evan slept. After dinner he and Evan had returned to the hotel and watched some tv before falling asleep. Vladimir reached down and gently kissed Evan's forehead before slipping from the room as silently as a cat.

Evan faked sleep until he heard the door click shut. He had woken the moment Vladimir left the bed, but didn't want him to know that. He hurried through his shower; his mind racing as he came up with plan after plan about how to seduce Vladimir. In the end he decided that he'd just wrap himself in the flag and lay on the bed. He couldn't help but giggle as he pictured Vladimir's face when he unwrapped him and seen that he was wearing nothing under the flag. Evan's daydream was interrupted by his stomach growling loudly. He slipped his shoes on and headed down to the lobby, intent on getting something to eat quickly so he could return and plot some more.

The hotel where they were was a nice one and had an in-hotel restaurant, but Evan wanted to spend a little time away from it so he spoke to the desk clerk and got the name to nice little diner down the road. He thanked her and was two steps from leaving the building when he noticed David sitting with his head down in one of the chairs that were scattered about the lobby. Evan still had the nagging feeling that David was after Vladimir; but he hated seeing anyone looking so down in the dumps. At the last minute he veered over and stood there for a moment, finally clearing his throat to get David's attention. The young man looked up and Evan blinked in surprise when he seen that David was crying.

"Hey. You alright man?" Evan asked quietly, kneeling down and taking David's hand.

"Yea." He used his other hand to hastily wipe the tears away and tried to put on a smile; failing horribly.

"Well, I'm-uh going out for something to eat….you wanna go with me?"

David's eyes filled with fresh tears, spilling down his cheeks and landing on his shirt. Evan felt his heart squeeze and he tugged on David's arm. Reluctantly David got to his feet and followed Evan out to the street. They walked along silently, Evan watching David from the corner of his eyes and David watching the ground beneath his feet. When they walked into the little diner Evan asked the waitress for a booth in the back so that he and David could talk privately. After giving their orders Evan folded his hands on top of the table and stared at David.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want too, but why are you crying?" He started.

"It's just……well……lemme put it this way. How did your parents take it when they found out you like guys?" David sniffed.

"Honestly, I think they knew before I did." Evan laughed, before putting a serious face back on.

"Yea, well I wish my family was as forgiving."

"Whaddya mean?"

"Last night," David turned red and two more tears slipped down his cheeks. "Last night I was in the bar, I wasn't really drinking a lot; but I had a nice buzz going on. And….and from the other side of the bar Ricky was giving me this look." David stopped and ran his hand over his head. "I don't know how it happened, but we ended up in a corner trying to suck each other's faces off. Nattie…..she found us that way and completely freaked on me. She backed up, pointing her finger and screaming about how she couldn't believe that I was one of those……those faggots that have taken over the company." Tears started to fall freshly from David's eyes and Evan moved over to the other side and pulled him into a hug.

As the bigger man clung to his shoulders, Evan fumed. She was his family, she was supposed to support David. He understood that not many people excepted that lifestyle, but it galled him to no end that in this day in age that it still looked upon as a perversion. If there was no problem with two females hooking up then there should be no problem with two men finding love and comfort in one another.

"Shhhh, it's ok." Evan said soothingly as he rubbed David's shoulders.

"No it's not. My family hates me. I'm a disgrace." David sobbed loudly. "It's not right to want someone of the same sex."

"Who says?" Evan questioned as he tried to keep his anger under control.

"Everyone."

"David, lemme ask you something."

"What?" He sniffled, rubbing at his nose.

"What's the difference between two girls getting together and two guys getting together?"

"Well women are hot. Men....not so much I guess."

"Wrong." Evan answered with a smirk.

"Well then what?"

"Nothing. There is absolutely nothing different about a two girls dating and two guys. Both are the same sex and both have deep feelings returned by their partners. It's just societies view on the subject." Evan smiled, running his hand over David's short hair. "I know it hurts that your family isn't behind you, but face it David; there are still some people who are stuck in the dark ages when it comes to relationships. The fact of the matter is, do you want to be who you are or be who your family_ thinks _you should be."

"B-but if you don't have family what do you have?"

"David, my view on family is that they're there to love and support you no matter what. And if they can't do that then you're better off without them. I can't make your decisions for you, but I will be here to listen if you need to talk."

"Thank you Evan." David said quietly.

Not long after their breakfasts arrived and they ate in silence, Evan thinking about what he was going to do once his flag arrived and David thinking over what Evan had said. As he chewed slowly he watched Evan from the corner of his eyes. Suddenly he found himself wondering what it would be like to kiss the small high flyer. He shook his head and took a drink from his milk, pushing all thoughts of Vladimir and Evan out of his mind.

"_There's no use lusting after what I can't have._" He thought sadly.

After breakfast they walked back to the hotel, taking their time and talking over different things. Evan went out of his way to make David laugh; making funny faces or coming up with off the wall stories about the people they were passing on the street. Soon they were sitting in the lobby talking about ECW and what they wanted to come from their tenure in the WWE.

"I just want to go down as one of the best." Evan said with a wishful smile. "I want my name up there with Ricky Steamboat, Ric Flair, Undertaker, HBK.....but I'll be lucky if I ever get anywhere."

"Psh. You'll get there. Me on the other hand, the only thing I have going for me is that I'm part of the Hart family. I'm sure that if I didn't that blood flowing through my veins I would have long been gone."

"That's not true. You have plently of talent. Tyson on the other hand." Evan laughed. "I honestly don't see him being around much longer. Other than being Bret Hart protege he really has nothing going on."

"Which means he'll be around the longest. Just look at Cena." Both men laughed heartily, David wiping tears from his eyes. He calmed down before grabbing Evan's hand. "Thank you Evan. I needed this."

"No problem. Just remember, whenever you need to talk you know where to find me." Evan grinned.

Their talk was interupted minutes later when a bellhop walked up and handed Evan a package. With a whoop Evan jumped up from his chair, biding David a hasty goodbye before rushing away. He couldn't stop the excitement that flooded his system as he ripped the paper from the package.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Alright readers, now that Mirror is done, it is time for this fic to get the attention it deserves. I'm sorry in the rift of updates but it's getting easier, and once this fic is done I'll more than likely be moving on to finish Witchy and then Writers Block. Anyways, enough rambling....ENJOY!_

* * *

Evan's body jumped as he tore the paper from the package and ran his fingers over the flag material. His lips were curved into a smile and he fidgeted restlessly as the elevator rose slowly as if it were trying to keep Evan from putting his plan into action. Finally the doors slid open and Evan darted down the hall, shoving the key into the door and barreling into the room. Vladimir was gone for the day so he had all the time to set things up. He called down to the kitchen and set up a nice pasta dinner to be sent up, then called back and changed his order to a light seafood meal with plenty of oysters. Then he moved around the room; putting things away and moving furniture until it suited his tastes. By the time he was done more than three hours had passed and Evan had worked up a light sweat. He smiled and peeled his clothes off, stuffing them down deep in his bag and heading into the bathroom; his mind filled with his plan of seduction.

Vladimir drug himself wearily through the lobby, his eyes drooping as he waited for the elevator to arrive. The ride up lolled him into a light sleep and he yawned widely as he headed down the hall once the doors slid open. It took Vladimir a couple of minutes of fighting with the lock before he got the door swing open. The dim lighting in the room added to his drowsiness and he trudged over to the bed and dropped down face first onto the mattress. He was so tired that he didn't even hear Evan murmuring into the phone or his muffled footsteps ghost across the floor. He only realized that he wasn't alone when he felt the bed dip down; he turned his head to the side, peeking out from the corner of his eye. What he seen made him flip over and sit up quickly. Evan was stretched out on the bed next to him with a Russian flag wrapped around him like a cape. The sly smile on his face made Vladimir's heart skip a beat and his mouth run dry.

Evan snuck one hand out from under the material and reached over to lay it on Vladimir's thigh, his smile getting wider as Vladimir swallowed loudly. Vladimir shook his head, closing his eyes as he covered Evan's hand with his own. There was no way that his little highflyer was dressed like that. It was more than likely an image drudged up by his sleep fogged brain. He opened his eyes when felt Evan straddle his hips and push him down onto his back. Evan looked so innocent sitting astride his waist that Vladimir wondered if the brunette even realized what he was doing to his body.

"Little One…" Vladimir ground out; trying to keep his voice at a normal pitch.

Evan rolled his hips and shifted around a little bit before he answered. "What Vlad?" He tilted his head to the side and bit his lip, his eyes dancing mischievously in the low light.

There was a light knock on the door, and Evan climbed off of Vladimir's waist, smiling as he walked over to the door; making sure to put an extra swing in his step. He cracked the door and seen that it was room service with the meal he had ordered when Vladimir had entered the room. He opened the door, making sure to stay behind it until the man left. He shut the door after the bell hop, his smile still in place as he moved the rolling tray over to the bed and climbing back up onto Vladimir's lap.

"I thought you might be hungry after your long day." Evan practically purred as he leaned over and grabbed one of the oysters off the tray.

He offered it to Vladimir, his eyes glowing as Vladimir sucked the offering down. Evan set the shell aside and reached for another one, giggling slightly when Vladimir gripped his waist tightly. Soon all the oysters on the tray were gone and Evan was feeding Vladimir small hunks of cheesecake drizzled with dark chocolate with his fingers punctuated with sips of champagne. Evan worried his bottom lip as Vladimir licked at his fingers to clean the chocolate from them. The flag had slipped down so that Evan's shoulders were visible and he tilted his downwards, trying to look innocent when he seen Vladimir's eyes travel over the exposed skin. There was a small smudge of chocolate on Vladimir's bottom lip and Evan leaned in and cleaned it away, slipping his tongue past Vladimir's lips.

He wasn't resisting so Evan pushed him back down onto his back, stretching out on top of him. Vladimir brought one hand up and palmed Evan's cheek, his eyes blazing as Evan writhed on top of him wantonly. He had to admit, this was as close to perfect as the moment could get and he pulled Evan close, once more capturing the smaller brunette's lips. Evan opened the flag and let it fall on either side of Vladimir as his hands slipped the buttons on his shirt free. In matter of minutes Evan had Vladimir's warm; smooth skin under his hands and bent his head down and licked a trail from Vladimir's neck to his nipple. Barely audible groans worked their way out from Vladimir's throat and Evan grinned as he grasped the nipple and tugged on it; loving the way Vladimirs' hands tightened on his waist.

"Little One…" Vladimir growled as he flipped them over and grinned down at Evan.

Evan's eyes widened as he felt Vladimir press him down into the mattress. Vladimir must have taken it as fear on Evan's part and went to move away but Evan wrapped his legs around Vladimir's waist; holding him place and pressing them closer together. Evan whimpered as Vladimir unlocked his legs and moved from the bed; thinking that Vladimir was backing out of it once more. Evan went to crawl off the bed so he could try and force Vladimir back onto it, but stopped when he seen Vladimir strip his shirt off and throw it over his shoulder. The next thing to go were Vladimir's pants and Evan couldn't stop his gasp of surprise as Vladimir's long, thick length was exposed. He licked his lips and moved off the bed, dropping down to his knees in front of Vladimir, looking up at him with lust glazed eyes.

He didn't say anything, just wrapped his lips around the head and started to bathe the sides and underneath with his tongue. Evan felt Vladimir's fingers in his hair and thought that the taller man was going to pull him away. He hollowed out his cheeks and increased his suction as he took as much of Vladimir as he could into his throat. He heard Vladimir groan and Evan felt a tug on his hair; nothing painful but enough of a tug to make him moan around the velvet on steel hardness that was slipping in and out of his mouth at a slow pace. With a smirk, Evan brought one of his hands up and traced his fingers lightly over the sensitive flesh of Vladimir's inner thigh, loving the way the muscles bunched; causing Vladimir to thrust deeper at the foreign feeling.

Evan giggled; the vibrations trembling down Vladimirs' shaft and making him quicken his pace; wanting more of the pleasurable torment. Evan obliged and it wasn't long before Vladimir exploded in Evan's mouth; his thick semen flowing effortlessly down Evan's throat as the smaller man swallowed convulsively in order to catch every last spurt. He felt Vladimir softening and released the still impressive organ from his mouth, placing an open mouthed kiss on the head. He smiled up at Vladimir, licking his lips to savor the tang of the taller man's skin; sighing happily when Vladimir bent over and scooped him up easily. Evan wrapped his arms around Vladimir's neck, kissing the smooth expanse of skin as they headed back over to the bed.

Gently Vladimir laid Evan down on his back, a sly grin on his face as he ran his fingers over Evan's stomach. The barely-there touch of skin on skin had Evan wriggling from the ticklish sensation and he moaned as Vladimir drug a finger lightly down his aching shaft; twirling around the head before making the teasing return trip to the base of the shaft.

"Vlad…" Evan panted.

"In due time Little One." Vladimir chuckled.

Without warning Vladimir sheathed Evan in his mouth, his teeth dragging slowly down the shaft while his tongue soothed the marks. Evan arched his hips, his hands fisting in the sheets as Vladimir slowly slipped Evan from his mouth, bathing the head with his tongue; cleaning the pearly drops of pre-cum from it before taking Evan back into his mouth. Each movement was done slowly, making Evan half crazy.

"Vlad..please…faster…or fuck me…" Evan panted brokenly as his need for relief was drug out torturously. "Please Vladimir……I need to get off."

Vladimir laughed at Evan's impatience but quickened his pace slightly. The change in pace, as small as it was, wrung whimpers and moans from Evan as his body arched up from the bed. One moan turned into a yelp when he felt Vladimir work a finger into his tight passage, exploring until he found Evan's spot. The electric shock that went through Evan's body had him yelling as Vladimir continued to stroke his spot while sucking Evan completely down his throat. The dual sensations pushed Evan over the edge and he exploded; his mind fragmenting into a million colorful pieces as a loud cry tore itself from his throat. Slowly his body unwound, almost melting into the mattress as bone numbing fatigue set in.

"I-I'm not done with you." Evan yawned when Vladimir slid in behind him and held him close.

"There will other times." Vladimir chuckled, "Sleep Little One."

Evan yawned again and drifted into a deep sleep; a large smile on his face as he snuggled back against Vladimir's chest.


	11. Chapter 11

Vladimir woke up the next morning to find Evan sitting on his chest and pouting down at him, his bottom lip poked out adorably. The taller man smiled and reached up and traced Evan's lips with his finger, groaning when Evan sucked the digit into his mouth. Vladimir knew where Evan was looking to take this so he gently moved Evan so that the little high flyer was stretched out on the bed next to him; his finger still in Evan's mouth with his tongue stroking it lightly. Evan's eyes were simmering as he tried to regain his perch but Vladimir managed to keep him on the bed.

"Little One." He said, the barest hint of warning in his voice.

Evan purred around the finger and pressed his body against Vladimir, telling him exactly what he wanted. He felt his body responding to the wanton display and had to fight with himself in order to keep from giving Evan what he wanted. Evan seen the naked lust and doubled his efforts, not knowing the extent of what his actions were doing to Vladimir.

"Little One, I promise you will get what you're after." He rasped as he rolled over onto Evan, pressing his body down hard on him. "But right now, we wait."

"Vlad……" Evan whined, arching into his large lover. "I don't think I can wait. I'll die if you make me wait any longer."

"I doubt that." Vladimir grinned, bending his head and capturing Evan's lips lightly.

They stayed in bed a few more minutes, both men laughing when Evan's stomach let out a loud grumble. They hurried through their showers, wanting to fill their tanks before the start of their day. Evan was slotted for signing and a photo shoot and Vladimir was supposed to meet with creative again in order to go over some more ideas for his push. On the way down the hotel dining area they passed David and John Morrison; both men talking in low tones with their heads close together. Evan quirked an eyebrow when David blushed and ducked his head; his preoccupation with the pair keeping him from noticing that DJ was standing in their way.

"Hey Evan." DJ said, large syrupy grin on his face.

"DJ." Evan mumbled, his eyes still glued to David and John.

"So we're on the signing schedule together today."

Vladimir growled and moved closer to Evan, wrapping his arm around the shorter man's shoulders. DJ just smirked, his eyes glowing as he thought over what he could do while Evan was separated from the tall Russian. Vladimir could read the intentions in DJ's eyes and he frowned; trying to warn DJ off without saying anything at all. It didn't work, his eyes swept up and down Evan's lithe form as he licked and bit his lips.

"Little One, go get us a table." He said softly, bending down and pressing a quick kiss to Evan's forehead.

Evan nodded and scurried away; he felt the tension rolling of Vladimir and wanted out of the situation as quickly as possible. Once Evan was out of range Vladimir grabbed DJ by the collar and lifted so only his toes were on the ground; his lips pulled back in a feral smile.

"I will not warn you again. Leave him alone." He threatened, his eyes blazing.

"What's the matter big guy? Afraid of a little competition?" DJ taunted as he tried to fight back the fear that was roiling out of control in the pit of his stomach.

"Of course not. I know where my Little One's heart lies."

"I wouldn't be so sure. After all I've kissed him; held him close and felt him tremble beneath my fingers. I've heard those lips moan as I tease the sensitive skin of his neck; heard him beg for me to take him." DJ's grin stretched across his face as Vladimir's face paled slightly.

"You lie."

"Do I? What do you think you're little high flyer was doing while you were out with Smith? Hmmmmm. I wouldn't count my chickens before they hatch."

"If I were you I'd hide my chickens before I smash them."

DJ's eyes widen at the threat and he gulped hard, his cocky façade completely failing. Vladimir grinned evilly before dropping the young man and heading over to the table that Evan had secured for them. He was trembling as he stared at Vladimir with wide eyes; looking as if he'd bolt the moment Vladimir raised his voice. It was a booth so Vladimir slid in next to Evan; smiling down at him as he grabbed a menu from the corner. Evan's face colored and he bit his lip as he turned his attention to his own menu.

"_Why did that turn me on?_" Evan questioned himself.

"You are very quiet Little One." Vladimir said quietly.

"Huh?!" Evan jumped, not expecting Vladimir to speak.

"What's on your mind?"

"N-nothing." Evan sputtered, his cheeks growing warm. "_At least nothing I can talk about here._"

"You're lieing."

Evan quirked his lips into a smile and stared up at Vladimir innocently as he slid his hand over Vladimir's knees. The larger man's eyes widened slightly and his nostrils flared as Evan's hand went even higher. Just before he reached Vladimir's inner thigh he stopped, twitching his fingers ever so lightly against the fabric of Vladimir's pants. The light movement had Vladimir shifting and eyeing Evan hungrily but he forced himself to sit still.

"Little One."

Evan smiled cheekily and returned to his perusal of the menu; biting his lip as Vladimir continued to shift in his seat. Breakfast wasn't hurried, both men spent time savoring bites and stealing glances at the other when they thought they weren't looking. Across the room DJ watched, smiling to himself as he went over his plan one more time.

* * *

The signing was going good, Evan was seated next to Matt and was laughing as he and Chris traded good natured barbs at one another as fans filtered through. To his left, DJ was sitting on the other side of Glen listening intently. Finally the day started to wind down and fewer and fewer fans were coming through line. Everyone started to talk amongst themselves; some making plans for later that evening while others returned missed calls or replied to texts. Evan had just sent one out when someone dropped down into his lap. Confused he looked up and seen DJ sitting there as if he was supposed to be there.

"Get offa me." Evan hissed as he pushed at the blue eyed man.

With a laugh DJ moved over into the seat that Glen had vacated when Mark had wandered over. Ever since the kiss in the gym and the night at the club Evan had felt awkward around DJ. He knew what DJ wanted but he didn't know the right way to let him down easily. At that moment DJ was staring at him like a love struck teenager; his eyes gliding over Evan's face and making him feel a little nervous. Evan jumped when DJ reached over and ran his hand over his chest.

"What do you think you're doing?" Evan cried out as he moved his chair backwards to break the contact.

"C'mon Ev. I know you feel what's between us."

"There's nothing between us other than us working for the same company…" Evan butted in; knowing where this conversation was headed.

"Sure there is. Just think of the positions we could get into in bed." DJ murmured as his eyes traveled all over Evan's body.

"Id rather not."

"You have to be tired of just the same three, I mean there is only so many times one can be had doggy style, missionary and rode before it all gets boring." DJ laughed, his eyes dancing as he moved towards Evan again. "But think of what we could do with our flexibility." He purred.

"V-vlad's plenty flexible." Evan stuttered as he leaned away some more.

"But not as flexible as I am." DJ whispered as he licked Evan's throat.

"Listen kid, the boy said he wasn't interested so why don't you shove off?"

The new voice made them both jump and the tip of Evan's ears burned hotly when he remembered that they were surrounded by a group of their peers. He looked over and seen Matt glaring at DJ; his full lips pressed tightly together. DJ backed off but smiled lazily at the older man.

"Tell ya what Country, why don't you and Pasty over there give me call when you want some spicing up. I'm sure both of ya need it by now."

"PASTY?!?" Chris screeched indignantly.

Chris moved to lunge at DJ but Matt placed himself between the two, his eyes narrowed as DJ walked away laughing. Once he was out of sight Matt moved over into the seat that DJ had been sitting in; Chris standing behind him with his hands on Matt's shoulders.

"You alright there Evan?"

"Yea. He doesn't mean any harm, he just doesn't know when to quit."

Matt and Chris exchanged a worried glance before Chris spoke up. "Those are the ones that mean the most harm junior. Just be careful ok, and don't hesitate to give us a call if you need us."

"Yes Sirs."

Both men clapped him on the shoulder as they got up and moved over towards some of the other guys; leaving Evan alone to think about what he was going to do make DJ back off once and for all.


	12. Chapter 12

It was late by the time Vladimir made it back to the hotel room from his meeting. Sleepily he yawned as he pushed the door open; stopping dead when he seen David and Evan spooned on the bed. The only light in the room came from the tv which was playing lowly; the glow illuminating the small smile on Evan's face. Jealously started to flame out of control in the pit of Vladimir's stomach and he moved over to the bed with the intent of doing some bodily harm to the large Canadian. The fact that they were both dressed and lying on top of the covers barely registering until he bent down to yank David up by his throat.

"Vlad?" Evan asked sleepily as he stirred.

"Yes Little One?" He bit out.

"Just wanted to make sure it was you." Even smiled and pushed himself into a sitting position.

Evan looked over and seen Vladimir glaring down at David, whom had just rolled over and placed his head in Evan's lap. Vladimir growled and grabbed the collar of David's shirt, yanking him off the bed and dropping him on the floor. The jolt woke him up and he yelped as Vladimir put a foot on his chest and pressed down.

"I warn you know, this will not happen again." He threatened, putting more pressure on David's chest to get his point across.

David's eyes were opened wide and he nodded his head violently. With one last little bit of pressure Vladimir removed his foot and pointed to the door as David scrambled to his feet.

"Out!"

Wordlessly David complied; practically sprinting from the room. Evan frowned and climbed off the bed, shoving Vladimir to get his attention. The taller man turned around and stared down at him, his eyes unreadable in the dim light.

"What in the hell was that?" Evan demanded.

"No one sleeps in my bed but you and I."

"We were watching a movie and fell asleep." Evan gritted out.

"And you and JD were only dancing at the club." Vladimir spat, his mouth set in an angry line.

"First off it's DJ and secondly that's all we were doing. Need I remind you that you were at that same club with the man you just chased outta here and looking a hell of a lot cozier than you should have."

Neither one had realized that their voices had steadily risen until there came a pounding on the wall followed by a muffled 'Shut the fuck up'. Evan folded his arms over his chest, angry at the fact that Vladimir could even think that he'd bring someone else into their bed. It was then that the thought entered Evan's mind that all he was to Vladimir was a piece of property; some valuable jewel to be shown off to those in the back. Arm candy, plain and simple. He closed his eyes and swallowed against the lump in his throat.

"_How could I be so stupid?_" He berated himself as his shoulders slumped and he sank down onto the bed. "_He all but shouted it at the club when he called me his. He doesn't want—WANT me. He just wants to be seen with me._"

Vladimir's anger dissipated quickly as the fire and fight seemed to evaporate from Evan; leaving a teary eyed, broken shell. He didn't know what had caused the change so rapidly and moved over to pull Evan into his arms. The moment his fingertips touched Evan's skin Evan jerked away and darted from the bed; staring at Vladimir as if he'd never seen him before in his life. Vladimir furrowed his brow and moved over, trying to pull Evan into his arms.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing." Evan pulled away and moved over to his suitcase; jamming clothing into it.

"Little One…"

"My name is Evan! Evan! Is that so damned hard for you to say?"

In his anger Evan was lashing out at every little thing to keep himself from breaking down and crying. Every time Vladimir tried to pull Evan to him or say something Evan would cut him off with a yelled insult or jerk away and glare at him. Once he had everything that he remembered unpacking he lugged the suitcase over to the door and tossed it out into the hallway. He heard Vladimir pad across the floor towards him and he worked his face into one of the most hateful scowls that even Jericho would flinch from. It stopped Vladimir in his tracks; his eyes confused as he looked on.

"I shoulda listened to Tommy when he said all Power Houses would do was hurt ya. Rookie mistake I guess." He laughed bitterly, shaking his head at his own perceived stupidity. "So long Vlad, I'll be looking forward to our time in the ring."

The sentence was sneered, leaving no doubt in Vladimir's mind that it was about as true as him wanting to bed David. He closed the gap between him and Evan and ran the back of his fingers down Evan's face, a small smile on his face as Evan unconsciously leaned into the touch. He pulled his hand back a moment later when Evan glared and batted it away; another scowl on his face and a growl in his throat when Vladimir tried to touch him again. Evan whirled around and headed out into the hallway, slamming the door behind him.

Out in the hallway Evan grabbed his bag and started to drag it down the hallway, tears blinding him as he continued to rebuke him. He passed doors without seeing them, intent on heading down the service desk and getting a new room and was only two doors away from the elevator when he grabbed and drug into one of the rooms. Lips crashed down on his and a tongue plunged its way into his mouth, sweeping around the moist cavern and almost ramming itself down his throat. Evan tried to pull away but was held against the wall, hands roaming over his body and making him respond and moan despite his best efforts not too.

Evan knows who it is without having to see his face, and with his face burning in shame he admits to himself that he likes the attention. The feather light touches making him wanted and desired even though his mind is screaming at him to get away, to go back to Vladimir and make things right. He pushed the voice away and let himself be led over to the bed; his heart withering in his chest as the person that covered his body isn't the person he wanted.


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: I know it's not long, but both my Evan and Vlad muse took off and left it at that point. So hopefully here in the next couple days I can wrangle them back around and get a longer chap outta them. So to all my readers that have stuck by this fic even when it looked like it was going nowhere, I thank you from the bottom of my heart and I hope y'all enjoy!_

* * *

The next morning Evan plodded down to the dinning room, his head down and his eyes sad as he slunk through the room hoping that no one would notice him. He found a table near the back and he huddled in the chair nearest the wall, keeping his eyes on the shiny table top. A waitress with a kind smile took his order, giving him a quick hug 'just because' before she left. He slumped down in his chair, feeling as if the world was crashing down around him and there he could do. His body was sore from the night before and he hadn't even bothered to shower before disappearing from the room. In fact he left his suitcase there in his need to get away quickly. His skin felt like it was crawling and he rubbed at his arm absentmindedly as he stared blankly again at the table top.

He was jolted from his melancholy thoughts when David and John Morrison took a seat on the other side of the table; smiling broadly when their eyes met. Evan looked up and watched sadly as they continued to trade private smiles and his heart plummeted to the souls of his feet.

"What the matter Ev?" David asked when he noticed that Evan had said anything when they sat down.

"Nothing." He muttered.

"You look like you lost your best friend." John remarked as he slid his glasses up to sit on top of his head.

"Just my dignity." He muttered.

David furrowed his brow as he stared at the little highflyer. Evan dropped his eyes back to the table and ran his finger over it in a distracted manner, his lower lip being bitten continuously. David opened his mouth to say something but clamped it shut when DJ dropped down in the chair next to Evan and wrapped his arm around Evan's shoulders. Confused David prodded Evan's foot under the table to get his attention. When Evan looked up honey brown and deep chocolate brown caught and held; one so sorrowful that it brought tears to the other. DJ seen the eye contact and he gripped Evan's chin, turning his head so that they were staring at one another and kissed him; forcing his tongue into Evan's mouth and moaning obscenely.

Chairs scraping against the floor filled the air and Evan wrenched himself away from DJ to see David being drug off by John; his honey eyes shooting flames that if the saying was true would have killed DJ. Evan's shoulders slumped again and he wanted to just crawl into a hole and disappear. He heard a chuckle from besides him and seen DJ glancing over a table on the other side of the room. Vladimir was sitting in his chair, glaring at them both and looking like he'd rather come over and acquaint his fist with DJ's face. Evan's heart soared when Vladimir got up; thinking that he was heading over, but it was dashed a minute later when he stormed from the room. He felt DJ slide his hand up his knee to his inner thigh and he shivered as he forced a smile onto his face.

* * *

With his face set in a heavy scowl Vladimir stalked through the lobby; glaring at everyone that he came across. He wasn't prepared for the hand on his elbow or for that hand to spin him around. The fist to the jaw was just as unexpected and he went down out of shock. He landed hard on his backside and looked up at his attacker as he rubbed his jaw. David was standing there his eyes blazing and his chest heaving. Behind him John was standing looking concerned for the young super star.

"Come on David. I think you need to calm down and rethink this." John said lowly as he tried to pull David away by his elbow.

"No." The word was barked and John and nodded his head and moved back a little, obviously not wanting to be caught in any cross fire. "What in the hell happened after you chased me out last night." David hissed.

"Nothing that is of any concern to you." Vladimir bit out.

"It is my concern. In case you haven't noticed, he's in that dining room with DJ! DJ! And that little weasel was snaking his tongue down his throat when I was pulled away." David sent a half hearted glare at John but soon focused his attention back on Vladimir. "So why don't you tell me what in the hell happened. Or do I have to beat it out of you?"

Vladimir got back to his feet and moved so that he was standing toe to toe with David. They glared at one another, each one entertaining entirely false thoughts about the other. It seemed inconceivable to David that just a short while ago he had felt something for the man in front of him. John pulled on his elbow again and David broke the staring contest; his warm topaz eyes falling on the man behind him.

"Come on David. You don't need to do this. You already have one strike on your record. You don't need anymore."

John sounded so desperate to get him out of the situation that David nodded his head and backed away from Vladimir; his eyes still burning holes into the other man. Vladimir scowled, his face looking more like a sculpture made from marble than flesh and bone; his eyes seemingly nothing more than onyx stones set in the face under the heavy brow. He pulled his lip back in a snarl as David walked away with John; knowing that the cocky young Canadian had a point. Trouble was Evan looked like he wanted to sit there and let DJ fondle him. He certainly didn't get up and leave. With a growl that frightened the poor elderly lady that chose that moment to walk buy, Vladimir headed back up to his room; plotting the earlier and grisly demise of DJ Gabriel.


	14. Chapter 14

They moved cities five days later and Evan was still walking around with his head in the black clouds that seemed to have descended on him. David tried to keep him company, but Evan pushed him away, preferring to be alone in his doldrums. Twice he had seen Vladimir and he had to fight himself not to go running over and beg Vladimir to take him back, to make it all ok. DJ rarely left Evan's side and soon the blue eyed interloper was wearing on Evan's nerves. He was constantly upbeat and always seemed ready to a tumble between the sheets. Idly Even wondered if that was how Vladimir seen him.

Evan scooted around on his chair, trying to listen to Vince explain that week's shows but he was having a hard time concentrating with DJ's hand slipping up his leg. Aggravatedly he slapped the hand away and scowled at DJ, attempting to tell him without words that he wasn't in the mood. DJ grinned impishly at him and turned his attention back to the front; making it look like he was paying attention even though his hand was still resting on Evan's thigh. Evan growled and shoved the offending appendage from his leg and scooted his chair over a little bit more. Next to him Chavo quirked his eyebrow but shifted so that Evan could have more room. Behind them David sat glaring holes in the back of DJ's head while John whispered to Matt what was going on when he seen the dark haired man shooting confused looks to pair in front.

On the other side of the room Vladimir was sitting with his hands fisted in his lap; his face an unreadable mask. Chris had moved over and taken a seat next to him after Matt had told him what John had said and was trying to talk to Vladimir to find out what had happened. He was met with a wall of silence and Chris let out a sigh; wondering if this was how he and Matt had acted so long ago when things seemed to be going down in flames for them.

"Listen here Coldwar," Chris started, swallowing when Vladimir turned his burning gaze on him. "Look, I don't know what happened between you and Evan, but I can tell you that that kid is miserable without you." Vladimir didn't say anything and Chris blew an annoyed breath as he got up to go back to his seat. "You big ones always were the dumbest ones." He said with an eye roll.

"Well? What'd you find out?" Matt asked in a hushed tone when Chris dropped back down into his chair.

"Nothing." Chris scowled, his arms crossed over his chest. "He's as silent as Mark and twice as hard headed."

Matt chuckled and patted Chris's knee, his eyes sparkling for a moment before he turned his attention back to the two young men in front of him. Vince continued to drone on, outlining the feud between Phil and Mark with interference from Matt on the behalf of his 'fired' brother. Matt smiled evilly as he looked over at Phil; cackling madly and bringing Evan's eyes to him. Matt winked at him and mouthed for Evan to meet him after the meeting was over. Evan nodded his head and turned back around when Vince cleared his throat. After that the meeting seemed to fly by, Evan's head spinning with the amount of new story lines that Vince wanted to put in to action. Vince dismissed them and Evan hung around until only he, Matt, Chris, David, John and DJ were left in the room.

Evan felt Matt's eyes' boring into him and he hung his head as DJ wrapped his arm around his waist and held on tight. David growled but didn't say anything due to the looks that Matt and John were pinning him with. Chris just cocked his head to the side and studied Evan's profile, it was so familiar to him and he didn't want Evan to have to suffer through it. He lightly placed a hand on Evan's arm; scowling when DJ removed it.

"Ev?" Chris said, turning his attention to Evan and trying to block DJ from his mind. "What's going on?"

"He finally made the right choice." DJ cut in, his eyes narrowing as he started to get a grasp on what they were doing.

"Listen here discotard; I was talking to Evan. Not you. So why don't you go and moon walk yourself out of the room and preferably off a damned pier somewhere." Chris hissed.

"Why don't you all just butt out. He's happy; aren't ya Evy?" DJ asked as he raised Evan's head with his fingers.

Evan opened his mouth to protest it, to yell out that he'd rather be bottoming to Mark Henry or Paul Wight but before he could get one word out Vladimir stormed back into the room and grabbed DJ by the neck. DJ yelped and released his hold on Evan's waist; brining his hands up and digging his nails into Vladimir's wrists and arms in an attempt to get Vladimir let him go. The short man's struggles didn't faze Vladimir and he shook him; snapping DJ's head back and forth as he growled. Dumbfounded everyone watched quietly; David, Matt, and Chris looking on in undisguised glee while Evan and John watched in horrified satisfaction.

"I told you to leave him be." Vladimir growled.

"It's not my fault he turned to me."

"He's mine."

"Is that why he's been in my bed; screaming my name?" DJ taunted; hoping that if he could throw Vladimir off his game he could escape.

Too bad for him it worked against him. Vladimir let him drop to the floor then planted his boot square in the middle of DJ's face. Everything went black for the young man and Vladimir turned to the group behind him; his eyes landing on Evan whom had taken to staring at the floor. Vladimir took a step forwards and reached his hand out to touch Evan's face. The feeling of skin against skin startled Evan and he backed up, his eyes condemning Vladimir.

"I don't belong to you." He said quietly. "I'm not a piece of property."

"Little One…" Vladimir started.

"No! I'm grateful for what you did just now. But I don't belong to you, I don't belong to anybody but myself and I'm not going to some piece of arm candy for you to parade around the backstage area." Evan started to get angry and his voice started to waver; David moved up and placed a hand on his shoulder, the simple contact calming his nerves slightly. "I deserve someone that cares for me, that wants to be with me for me and not the status I can bring to the relationship."

"Evan…" The name slipped uncertainty from Vladimir's lips and it seemed to make matters worse.

"Now you get it right." Evan spat, his patience hitting it snapping point. "Look Vladimir, what we had could've been great—could have been love, but you—you're not looking for that. You're looking for a trophy to carry on your arm, to validate what you're doing. You and DJ should really hook up."

Evan turned on his heel and darted from the room, his entire body trembling and his eyes threatening to spill hot tears down his face. He heard his name being called but he didn't dare turn around, they didn't need to see him with tears slipping down his cheeks and his lips quivering. He ducked into the stair well near the elevator and disappeared under the stairs, hiding himself in the darkness. Then like in a bad action movie everyone came clamoring into the stair well and Evan winced as they thundered up the stairs like a pack of elephants. He pulled his knees to his chest and rested his head on his arms, his tears falling freely and making the small dark space humid.

He muffled his sobs, hating himself for acting like such a little girl. He brought his head up and palmed away his tears, sniffling as he rubbed his hand over his face. He jumped a moment later when he felt a hand on his shoulder. With a slight yelp he turned so fast that he was surprised that he didn't give himself whiplash. There in the gloom was John, his eyes shining with suppressed sympathy. Neither man said anything they just sat in the dim light watching dust particles dance in the light just two feet away from them.

"It'll be ok." John said quietly.

Evan nodded and silently hoped that John was right.


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: Alright everyone, next to last chapter with the last one hopefully sometime tonight. I want to thank everyone that has read this and stuck by it. Who knows, I might do some more Kourne in the future, or like my other pairings they might show up in bit parts. *Shifty eyes* Although Matticho has seemed to have taken it over somewhat. Anywho, Loves and Hearts to you all and I hope you ENJOY!!_

* * *

"I never thought that he could look so down." Matt murmured to Chris as they watched Evan drift around the backstage area. "I always thought that his face was frozen in the smile."

Nearly a month had passed since Vladimir and DJ's altercation and yet Evan and Vladimir were no closer to resolving things than that day. Chris and Matt had enough backstage pull between them and with a few well placed gripes from them and a few others had DJ sent back down to FCW for further training. Everyone thought the day DJ stormed from the arena cursing a blue streak would be the day that Evan and Vladimir would make up. That however didn't seem to be a part of either man's plan so all they could do was sit back and watch as the two estranged lovers kept their distance. As the time rolled on and the weeks started to pile up, Matt had had enough.

He had Chris grab David and John and drag them to his and Chris' room. Chris had enjoyed the job too much. Matt didn't know how he got his hands on the chloroform, but all he knew was that he had come back to their room and found both David and John blindfolded and passed out on the bed.

"Were the blindfolds even necessary?" Matt asked with an eye roll as Chris moved one of David's legs into a more natural position.

"Probably not."

Matt pulled Chris in for a quick kiss then moved away with a small laugh. Chris grinned lopsidedly and followed after him, tackling him to the floor and nipping at his neck until they were both writhing on the floor. As it was starting to get more heated a thought struck Matt and he scrambled to his feet; leaving Chris glaring at him from the floor with his shirt bunched around his neck.

"Matthew Moore, you had better have a good reason for that." Chris grumbled as he got to his feet and yanked his shirt off and tossing it over into the corner.

"I think I have it."

"Have what."

"An idea."

"Well it would be a first."

"Shut up assclown."

"Hey, that's my word."

"Just shut up and follow me."

Evan was sitting dejected on one of the sound boxes watching everyone pass by; his eyes dull and lifeless with his hands lying listlessly in his lap. The bustle of the various stars and crew didn't seem to register with him; his eyes were fixated on a door that was barely visible from his perch. The cool grey of the metal blurring through the sudden wash of tears that welled up in his eyes. He waited tiredly for him to come out, for some quick glance before he stole from his sight; maybe even he'd say something and for a moment Evan could pretend that he was talking to him, to that he was once again his Little One. However his vigil was cut short when a hand closed over his nose and mouth and everything went black.

The meeting was dragging on and Vladimir had to fight hard to keep himself from growling at the inane writers who for some reason where having a hard time coming up with some ideas. The last one he had vetoed completely. There was no way that he'd be able to do a feud with Evan and not touch him the way he wanted to; the way his body told him he had too. That fact that his little high flyer was still avoiding him was a cause of intense frustration that had many of the roster side stepping him in fear of riling his short temper. Just when he thought that he couldn't take it anymore the head writer called it quits for the day; smiling and saying that they'd pick up tomorrow where they left off.

With a curt nod Vladimir rose swiftly from his seat, his stomach grumbling complaints at him for ignoring it for the past couple days. He started down the hall to catering, barely noticing that the lights seemed to be getting dimmer and dimmer the further he went. His hand had just connected with the worn plastic door when someone jumped on his back. Wildly he thrashed; trying to get whomever it was off, but a hand snaked around his face; pressing a wet cloth to his nose and mouth. With a strangled growl he started to sink to the floor, still fighting his unseen attacker.

"Now how are we going to get him back to the locker room?"

"That's what Glen's here for, how long will they be out?"

"Long enough for us to get them back to the hotel and locked in the room."

"Alright, well lets get a move on, I don't want to run the risk of him waking up on us."

"Come Jacobs we have some moving to do."

With a growl the bald man hoisted the unconscious man over his shoulder, vowing that he was never, ever going to lend his services to Matt and Chris again for as long as he lived. Seeing as how they waited until the arena was completely deserted they didn't have to explain themselves to anyone, something that all three men had found incredibly reassuring. After all how do you explain drugging two co-workers and carting them off without seeming like a complete stalker/serial killer?

Evan was the first one stir, his head pounding like a drum at some ancient tribal dance. He groaned and shifted to the right; or rather he tried to shift to the right. He found himself practically pinned down and his eyes flew open; every single horror movie he'd ever seen flashing through his mind and playing in a grisly matinee behind his eye lids. Slowly he turned his head, his heart beating hard against his rib cage. There lying with what appeared to be only a sheet was Vladimir, his face smooth and unlined in slumber. Evan tried to turn over so that he could stare at him, but Vladimir tightened his arm around Evan's waist to hold him in place. As much as he hated to admit it, he liked the warm feeling that enveloped him; making him feel loved and safe.

With a sigh he snuggled against Vladimir, grinning when he realized that they were both naked under the covers. His shifting must have worked through Vladimir's sleep haze because the arm weight that was around his waist withdrew and the mattress rustled. Taking a deep breath Evan flipped over onto his side and stared silently; his eyes locking with Vladimirs'.


	16. Chapter 16

__

A/N: As promised here's the last chapter. And once more I thank each and every one of y'all that read and stuck with this story even tho it almost got sent to the recycling bin a couple of times. Thank you all hxc and mucho lovage and kisses to ya. ENJOY!!!!!

* * *

"_I have to be dreaming._" Vladimir thought sadly as he stared up into Evan's warm brown eyes. "_There's no way that my Little One is in my bed again._"

With a shaking hand he reached up and palmed Evan's cheek, smiling slightly as Evan nuzzled his hand; yet another indication that he was dreaming. He didn't want to say anything for fear that it'd wake him up and he'd be alone in his bed. Something nagged at the back of his mind but he waved it away, what mattered to him now was taking advantage of his dream lover.

"If only this were real." He murmured as he sat up and drug Evan to him, wrapping Evan's lithe legs around his waist. "I'd be the happiest site of camping…"

"You mean camper." Evan chuckled, the vibrations shuddering through his body and into Vladimir's from where they touched.

Vladimir nodded his head then captured Evan's lips; plundering the wet heat of his mouth. Like all his dreams Evan started to fight; wiggling to get away but Vladimir tightened his grip so that Evan could fell every hard plane of his body. Vladimir heard Evan whimper and he growled lustfully when he felt Evan's tongue swirling madly with his. As was common in his dreams, they were both naked; slick skin sealed together as their need for one another grew. Vladimir pulled away and watched with burning eyes as Evan panted and squirmed in his lap, his erection pressed hard into Vladimir's stomach.

"Vlad please." Evan pleaded as he ran his hands over Vladimir's chest following them with his lips and teeth.

Evan was driving him insane, his small hands working him into a frenzy until he did the only thing that his mind registered. He wrapped his arms around Evan's small waist and impaled him, groaning loudly as Evan cried out in pain. The singular scream pierced Vladimir's lust fueled haze and stared at the crying man that was wrapped him around tightly in the most intimate of ways. Never had Evan ever screamed or cried in his dreams and it was then that Vladimir realized that he wasn't dreaming, that he was really sitting

"L-little One?" Vladimir breathed as he started to shake uncontrollably.

"Vlad, please move or do something." Evan's voice ended on a sob and tears ran unchecked down his cheeks.

"I can't. I'll hurt you."

"You're hurting me now." Evan whined as he shifted slightly.

"No Little One, let yourself get use—"

Vladimir didn't get a chance to finish his sentence; Evan rolled his hips and rocked back and forth trying to find relief, ripping a guttural howl from him. Evan stilled again, his eyes wide as Vladimir panted and unconsciously thrust shallowly. Evan wiggled again, pressing against Vladimir's chest as he rocked harder. The burning pain from the initial entry started to wear away; replaced instead by an intense sizzling pleasure that ran along every nerve ending in Evan's body that had him whimpering wantonly. He wrapped his arms around Vladimir's neck and held on tight, panting in Vladimir's ear as he eased them into a slowly rhythm.

"Vlad…mmhmmm."

The pace was killing Vladimir and he bit his lip to keep his train of thought, he didn't want to hurt Evan anymore than he already had. Their bodies slip and rubbed against each other as their lips met and clung and moans were passed between their mouths. It steadily grew rougher until Vladimir had Evan pressed into the mattress as he hammered in and out, growling as Evan raked his back and sides. Time stopped as Evan arched almost all the way off the bed and screamed; his release shuddering through him as he covered Vladimir's stomach in pearly white cream. His muscled tightened around Vladimir and he pounded into Evan harder; howling as he came hard, filling Evan completely.

Vladimir bent his head and lovingly twined his tongue with Evan's as he softened and pulled out. The loss of his tight heat made Vladimir frown and he pulled away so that he could look down at Evan.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" Evan asked, the ecstasy wearing off as Vladimir continued to frown.

"No Little One." Vladimir rolled away and got up from the bed, searching the room for his clothes. "It just never should have happened."

Evan's eyes dropped down to his chest, tears welling in their chocolately depths. He squeezed his eyes tightly together and gritted his teeth. The weeks of loneliness melded together and crashed against his senses, turning from heartbreak into anger. He lunged from the bed and leapt onto Vladimir's back, wrapping his arms and legs around him. If Vladimir was surprised he didn't let it show, he just straightened up and stood still while Evan tightened his holds in an attempt to choke him out. With an eye roll Vladimir reached behind him and pulled Evan around so that they were facing on another.

Evan's eyes were flashing and his face was set in scowl. The expression looked so out of place on him that Vladimir couldn't help but laugh. The deep bellied sound almost derailed Evan's anger; almost.

"Whaddya mean that it never should have happened?" He demanded as he tried to keep a handle on his rapidly slipping rage.

"It never should have happened like that Little One." Vladimir said softly, his laughter dying down to chuckles as Evan stared at him confused. "There should have never of been any pain for you." He explained.

"Vlad, with what you have down there," Evan slipped his hand down and rubbed the base of Vladimir's rapidly growing erection. "there would have been pain anyways." He frowned again and grabbed Vladimir's face between his hands. "Don't think that this means that you own me." He said seriously.

"I could never own you Little One. If anyone is owned it is me by you." He said softly before gently taking Evan's lips again.

"You mean that?" Evan said breathlessly when he pulled away.

"I do. You Little One own me heart, body and soul."

Evan smiled and wrapped his arms back around Vladimir's throat and nuzzled against his cheek. Vladimir moved them back over to the bed and laid Evan down gently, grinning as Evan smiled up at him.

"Now let me show you how I wanted it to go."

Soon their voices were raised in mutual sighs in moans that turned to howls. With identical snickers Matt and Chris snuck off down the hall; Chris's right hand sneaking into Matt's back pocket as they waited for the elevator. Just as they stepped into the car a loud howl rent the air and they smiled; happy that someone else was getting to live their happily ever after.


End file.
